


Perfect Pet

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, Kidnapping, Leashes, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, PIV, PWP, Pet Play, Spanking, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Nines, but it’s non Con, t-dick fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Nines shows his pet his place.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Perfect Pet

Gavin had such sweet eyes. They didn’t match the rage on his face. The anger and hatred that festered and bubbled where he believed Nines couldn’t, or couldn’t care to, look. 

Nines had chosen him for those eyes. Among other things, of course. But the eyes had stood out the most. They held so many expressions, from anger to fear to wariness and watchfulness. To love. 

Of course, Gavin’s eyes didn’t share that with Nines. Not yet, at least. He had seen that only a few times on Gavin, when he was with his partner. She wasn’t a detective, and only temporary from what Nines had surmised, but the way Gavin’s hands had lingered on her had been anything but professional. 

Nines had left her alive as a gift to Gavin, and to himself, too. The longer Gavin was alone without her coming, the more his spirit withered. She had given up on him, Gavin knew. And soon, he would give up on her. 

Of course, Gavin hadn’t given up yet. He looked like a cat with the way he glowered, back hunched like a kitten trying to make itself into a tiger. One hand pulled at the bright pink collar fastened around his neck; Gavin still hadn’t grown accustomed to the device. Nines would have thought it adorable if it wasn’t so annoying. 

Nines had thought making Gavin sit naked, except for his collar, by his throne while he conducted business would have taught him a lesson in obedience. Instead, it had only served to make the former detective angrier. 

One of Nines men stepped forwards. His face remained impassive as Gavin snarled at him, but Nines heard his heart jolt. Nines held back a snort. 

“Afraid of a little kitten?” He wanted to say. Instead, he leaned forwards, looking down on the man to impress upon him his place. 

The news he gave was bad enough, but Gavin’s behavior made it worse. Nines had pulled Gavin to rest right besides his legs, his crop of hair in perfect petting distance. It seemed like the man had gotten too close to Gavin for his liking. The second the man’s hands came into view, Gavin snapped at them with his teeth. 

The man went silent. 

Nines smirked, jerking on the leash and causing Gavin to stumble backwards. Gavin’s wide green eyes first showed fear, then defiance. “Forgive my pet. He’s just getting antsy.” Before Gavin could snap again, he hauled him over his lap with one arm. “Please continue.”

The man’s voice wavered slightly as he continued with his report. Nines kept one eye on him, the other eye locking on Gavin. 

The first slap to Gavin’s ass made him yelp. He wasn’t expecting it, and that always got the biggest reaction. Gavin’s legs kicked slightly from the force. 

The next few spanks, engineered to cover the entirety of Gavin’s bottom, made Gavin whine. Low pitched and keening, it made the man in front of Nines flinch. The next few spanks, focused on the rise of Gavin’s ass, came down harder. Nines loved the way they made him jiggle. 

If he was human, he was sure his hand would have grown tired. Gavin huffed and whined, the beginnings of tears streaking his face as Nines’ assault continued. 

The man in front of Nines faltered. He looked torn between wanting to reach out and look away. 

“Did I tell you to stop talking?” Nines curled his nails into the plump rise of Gavin’s ass, watching it turn white. 

The man shook his head. His voice had climbed half an octave. 

Gavin’s entire ass had turned red, and Nines could feel the heat rolling off of it. And yet, when Gavin glared up at him, fire shown in his eyes. He would have to try harder, then. 

Nines spread open Gavin’s ass, his thumb pad caressing Gavin’s twitching pucker before the side of his hand slammed down hard. 

Gavin screamed. Again and again and again, with each slap. The sound went straight to Nines’ groin. 

The screams turned to broken sobbing. Nines let Gavin lie limply across his lap, his whole body twitching sporadically. 

“Will you excuse us?” Nines told the man. He didn’t have to be asked twice before leaving. 

Gavin still laid over his lap, his tears having now quieted to sniffles. Nines let his hand lay on Gavin’s back, his fingertips brushing him in short strokes. 

“Don’t act out like that again, pet. Or it will be much worse.” He let his nail curl against his back like a claw. 

Gavin pursed his lips but nodded. He didn’t meet Nines eyes. 

Nines used the leash to pull Gavin upright. The man’s cheeks were puffy and red, and his teeth worried his lips. Nines caressed the side of his face, wiping off a tear with the pad of his thumb. They were alone now. 

Nines rugged down his black pants, so they bunched at his knees. Gavin huffed and shifted on his legs. Nines’ t-cock was already hard, and he pulled Gavin so his cunt lined up with it. His pet liked it most when they rubbed their t-cocks together, judging from the whined and shakes and shifts he gave during. Nines preferred fucking him. 

Gavin whined as Nines’ tip brushed over his cunt lips. They felt full and sensitive, and were already slick with Gavin’s juices. He hadn’t bothered to shave Gavin’s privates, and he enjoyed the scratchiness of the human’s bush on his own smooth mound. Gavin studied his hands as Nines flicked his hips up. 

The only way Nines could describe Gavins warmth was intoxicating. Full, wet, and sultry as he slipped over him. Nines didn’t even need to enter his cunt to be overwhelmed. 

Gavin shuddered in his arms, and Nines slapped his ass, making him jolt forwards. He relished the feeling of Gavin coming against him. 

“Will you behave now, little pet?” Nines purred. 

Gavin sniffed, his mouth contorted into anger. His eyes showed defeat. 

Like always, Gavin’s eyes were perfect.


End file.
